Super SClass Mission
by Xaviour
Summary: After Pain has crushed the leaf village, Naruto and Hinata are sent on a mission to find out what the Akatsuki are planning.


This is my first Naruto fic. I plan to go into bigger plots and ideas but for now this story is looking to be around 5/6 chapters. Naturally I would like to go for 20+ at least but this is why I hate my brain.

Brain: You can't even digest a simple meal without me!  
Me: Oh yeah? Well I could do- ok on with the story...  
Brain: That's what I thought.

EDIT: This story will now be around 20 chapters... at least

Now, this next paragraph here will kinda spoil **THIS ENTIRE STORY. THAT BEING SAID SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH AND GO STRAIGHT DOWN TO THE STORY IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED. LAST CHANCE! YOUR EYES CAN PROBABLY SEE PAST THIS! SKIP SKIP SKIP!** Still here? kk. this story is going to MIRROR the current plot in the Naruto manga. Make what you will of that statement but that's all I'm going to say. I think you're smart enough to know what I mean by that :)

I do not own Naruto *cries*, Sasuke *cries harder*, Sakura *cries harder*, Kakashi *wails* etc. etc. They're all yours Kishi.

* * *

It was another day in the leaf village. Naruto had become the leaf's Hero, having saved the village from Pain. Unfortunately everything that they knew and loved was gone. Every store, residence, park, landmark. All that remained in the Hidden leaf of Konoha was the faces of the 5 Hokage and the will of fire.

Naruto yawned, peeking out of his eyelid to be disturbed by the rising sun. He immedialty closed his eye and turned over, hiding himself from the obtrusive light. Then, as quickly as he had tried to go to sleep, he bolted upright, remembering the events of yesterday.

Everyone, clamouring just to get a glimpse of Konoha's "Hero". Part of Naruto's lifelong dream had been fulfilled. Part of him always thought that he would be treated as the person that didn't belong in the village, the one thing that was a burdon on everyone for not good reason.

But now that had all changed.

Naruto smiled, eyes alight. Jumping out of bed he felt enegized, wondering how he would be treated by the village people, them having gathered everything from all around the village to feast on what they could yesterday. But then the reality hit him, and Naruto's face dimmed.

Konoha was destroyed, there was nothing left at all. He had failed to arrive in time in order to protect everyone's livelihoods. More important than food, ammunition, weapons, armor and hidden scrolls were all smashed and damaged beyond repair. Furthermore Granny Tsunade was in a comatose state. If another village got wind of this they would surely use this oppurunity to...

"Konoha can be rebuilt. I'm counting on you."

His father's words echoed in his head

A grin formed on Naruto's lips, he changed into his Ninja-ware and left the tent.

* * *

It was early, too early to even be called early in the morning, when Hinata awoke. She awoke in a daze, staring blankly at the cieling of her tent when the events of yesterday all came rushing into her memory. Happy to be alive and her mind full of thoughts about yesterday. Hinata couldn't help but giggle, happy to be alive, but moreso happy that Naruto was alive.

"Naruto, The Hero of the leaf" Hinata whispered aloud, smiling. She remembered how he had cheered her on during the chunin exams 2 years ago. How he was the only one to be a failure and now, he was the #1 ninja in the whole village. But just as fast as she had became happy the opposite happened, as she had thought about all of the beautiful girls that swooned over Naruto as well during the festivities. Rolling onto her stomach she buried her head into her pillow, attempting to quash the thought from her head. No use.

Sighing in defeat, Hinata slowly clamoured out of bed, the sun was just rising and she could barely even feel any pain from her injury yesterday. Sakura really is an amazing medical-nin. Hinata thought.

Putting on her ninja clothes, she left her tent.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THOSE IDIOTS?!" Tsunade bellowed

"C-Calm down master!" Shizune clamoured, attempting to calm the angry Princess.

"FINE!" Tsunade puffed, throwing a finished plate of food into the air... it never came back down to earth. "Butyou'd better have a damn good explanation as to why both of them could be missing form their tents this early!"

"About as good of an explanation as I do for you getting out of a coma overnight."

"This is FANFICTION, now get with the program Shizune!"

"I don't know Tsunade-sama, but I'm sure they couldn't of gotten far, after all, Naruto is the hero of the leaf and the Anbu are tracking them down as we spea-"

"ANBU CAN'T DO SHIT! I'M GOING MYSELF!" Tsunade yelled, grabbing her coat and leaving her bedroom.

"But Tsunade-sama-"

"I'll be fine, I need a walk anyway. Here, look after ton ton... and my paperwork!"

"Tsunade!" Shizune yelled._ I was going to do that work anyways, you were susposed to be- oh right, the program..._

* * *

As Naruto stepped outside into tent city, he noticed that they were outisde of the village's boundaries, a little bit to the east. He decided to go back and assess the damage.

Walking through the trees he saw something familiar. A beautiful bobbing purple headed girl.

He had complely forgotten about her. She had jumped in halfway through his fight with pain, just to defend him.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out instinctively

Hinata turned.

"I love you." Naruto remembered Hinata saying

Those words, those words had made such an impact on his life. Seeing his father was one thing, but this was an entirely different feeling. He immediatly clutched his chest, remembering the pain of not knowing if he had killed her or not when he went into 6 tails mode.

Thinking of what an idiot he was to call out to her, she now faced him. Looking akwardly into his eyes. "Ah, N-Naruto-kun!"

He didn't want to admit his feelings. Not yet. He had another burdon, Sasuke. He knew how dangerous the former member of team 7 was, and even though Hinata was part of his dreams, Sauske was his ultimate goal.

Naruto knew that the road he was traveling down was too dangerous. &, allthough he loved- LIKED Hinata, he couldn't just die on her.

Keeping that in mind Naruto attemped to act normal.

Throwing his arms behind he head, closing his eyes and smiling a huge smile, Naruto said "Ohio! (good morning)"

"O- ohio" Hinata replied, now dropping her gaze to his feet. She felt like she didn't belong here, like he was too good for her, like he was on another level. Why would he call out to her?

They were left staring at different parts of trees in the forest.

"So" Naruto & Hinata said at the same time.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tsunade yelled, ratteling the forest causing hundreds of birds to escape into the safety of the skies.

"T-tsunade baa chan! You're ali-"

"Of course I'm alive! Who do you think I am? Tonnekaku (Anyways) I need to speak to you both immediatly" Tsunade's eyes darted between Naruto and Hinata with suspicion. "What were you two doing out here anyway?"

"N- Nothing!" Hinata Stammered

"I- I was just going to go look at the village" Naruto said taken aback.

"Sodesk? (is that so?) Well in that case you can come with me and I'll show you it's progress, I'll explain your mission when we're inside.

Minutes later they had walked into the protective walls of Konoha. Most of the rubble still remained around the village as well as the giant chasm of a hole that caused the village to be further below ground than normal.

"Won't this be an issue if we get heavy rainfall?" Naruto asked.

"That's a good point Naruto, I see you've really grown during your training with lord Fukasku. I should prep some water elemntal nin to drain it regularly..." Tsunade thought for a minute, one hand on her chin the other across her chest. Naruto and Hinata walking side by side behind her.

"Wh- what's that?" Hinata piped, pointing towards the center of the village.

"Heh" Tsunade snickered, "want to take a closer look?"

* * *

Yamato cried. He had been up all night consturting anything and everything and was now moaning in discomfort and suffering from chakura exaustion. From fences to park benches to telephone polls (even though there are no telephones...) to houses.

Kakashi had somthing to say about that. Using a whip he had found lying on the ground, he continued to "punish" Yamato for not subduing the 9tails in time.

"It's your fault the 9 tails got out of hand Yamato." Kakashi said meekly, sharingan hidden and his other normal eye half lidded as usual.

"Hai sempai. But Naruto- I mean isn't the Kyubi the one who destroyed the village? So it wasn't really my fault..." Yamato pleaded.

"Oh really?" Kakashi said, whipping Yamato again and pointing towards a huge hole in the giant cirular wall.

"Then are you telling me it was another jinchuiki's biju-dama that made that?"  
Yamato moaned.

"Don't worry Yamato, after this we move onto the wall..."

"Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted. "That's enough, he should be exaused by now, let him rest. It's not entirely his fault."

"I know I know, but look at the progress we're making! We've constructed 50 buildings so far-"

"KAKASHI" Yamato said, creeping up behind Kakashi making his scary face. "YOU JUST ADMITED IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Break t-t-time! Yamato?" Kakashi asked.

"BREAK YOUR NECK TIME!" and with that a highspeed jounin pursut began between the two.

"I can't believe he made Capatain Yamato do that..." Naruto said.

"I can't believe he used a whip..." Hinata said.

"MOVING ON! How about we go talk in my office? I just got some brand new furniture in" Tsunade said as she proceeded to push them both towards the new Hokage building.

* * *

"Hmmm, not as good as my old chair but it'll do." Tsunade said while taking a seat on her wooden Hokage seat. "Now, both of you take a seat."

Naruto and Hinata both sat down, sensing the atmosphere shiting in the room. Tsunade seemed serious this time.

"As you know, Pain attacked the village and nearly killed everyone. Thankfully-" Tsunade glanced at Naruto "- we overcame it and even got some of our shinobi back"  
Naruto fidgeted a little, putting a hand behind his head saying "Maa maa! (not mama, it's something you say when you're a little abashed in Japan... I think)"

"Seeing as we've survived, we must strike back. Naruto, Hinata. I'm sending you two on a Super S class mission."

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything for a long time, until Naruto spoke up.

"Why send me away from the village now? We need everyone at the village to make sure that it's sa-"

"I don't know if you even realized it yourself Naruto, but Pain wasn't just your sibiling deciple" Tsunade smiled

"How did you-" Naruto inquired

"I was a part of Jiryias team, of course I knew. Now, Pain wasn't just your sibiling deciple, he was the leader of the Atkatsuki. That being said, their fighting power and morale must be considerably lower, that's why I need to send you out, to counterattack."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"A-ano, why choose me to go with Naruto kun?" Hinata added

"Excellent question Hinata. We've recieved intel as to where the Atkatsuki are hiding out. That being said, all you have to do is use your Byagugan to pinpoint exactly where they are at. Then Naruto can smash em to bits."

"Ah, naruhodo! (ah, of course/I see)" Naruto said punching a fist into his other hand. "Sounds nice and simple. My kinda plan, as to be expected of you granny! So where is this place at?"

"We're not sure if it's a warehouse, a cave, or an underground network of tunnels similar to how Orochimaru made things, which is why you have Hinata with you. And of course, she can watch your back." Tsunade smiled at Hinata who blushed, realizing that her hokage probably knew everything about yesterday's events.

"Your destination is the Mountain's Graveyard north of the Fire Country. I would say to take all the supplies you need but in this case we have none... that Is why I need you for this mission Naruto" Tsunade looked diretly into Naruto's eyes. "Senin mode is better than a thousand Kunai and exploding tags. Your mission is to disrupt as many enemy munitions, supplies and chains as possible. If it gets too risky, get out, but gather as much intel is you can."

"Osu!" Naruto said. Standing up.

"H-Hai!" Hinata said, a little bit shakiliy.

"This being a Super S class mission, you may not reveal it's contents to anyone. It is not to be on paper and you may only talk about it to either myself of a member of the ANBU Black Ops. More importantly, I must say that personally there is something out of place. It's not like the Atkaustki to let their leader suddenly attack a village and have no backup plan in case they lose him. They have something else up their sleeve. Hinata, stay close to Naruto. I know that you're a very good mission, but it is essential that you both work together on this one. You're dismiss-" Tsunade was about to wave her arm when the door banged open.

* * *

Neji entered the room, clearly a little bit pissed off.

"Neji? You're a jounin, you should know better than to-"

"That aside Hokage-sama, why would you send Hinata out when she was just so seriously injured yesterday?" Neji said, his voice half quivering.

"Do you have an issue with my decision?" Tsunade asked sharply

"Why not send me instead? I'm a jounin, Hinata is only a chunin. Furthermore I'm not injur-"

"That's enough Neji. You just answered your own question. We need as many Jounin's at the villiage as possible right now. You're to keep a survailance watch around the village. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm-"

"Neji, I could arrange for you to be injured if that's what you want, that way you'll really have a reason for not going on this mission" Tsunade said menesangly while rolling up her sleve.

"Cuso (damnit)" Neji said as he turned heel and left the room.  
Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. He turned to Hinata to whom he could see was more shaken than before.

"Hina-" Tsunade began

"Hinata" Naruto Inturrupted. She looked up to meet his gaze. "Neji isn't like he was before. He was just worried about you. And it's true that before when you got involved with me... that you got hurt."  
Hinata still wouldn't meet his eyes

"Kedo, that's not what matters, you still had the courage to step in and help me. I need that courage now, Hinata." Naruto said with a small smile.

Hinata looked up in his eyes. She trusted him. & gave a small nod.

Tsunade smiled, and lifted her arm "Dismissed!" she said, and with a wave of her arm the two ninjas retreated.

* * *

Running through the forest, Naruto and Hinata were making their way west, towards the hidden grass village.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Hinata inquired.

"I don't know, but we're dealing with the Atkaustki, so it could be anything." Naruto replied  
They traveled in silence, jumping from tree to tree as fast as they could go. It would take them 2 days just to get there. After several hours of tree jumping (lol) they decided to catch a break at a nearby riceball hut.

"Oh my, what have we here?" an older lady stepped out of the hut looking at the two "what a lovely couple!"

"The thing is-" Naruto started

"We're not-" Hinata said

"Oh, such a waste... well then what can I get for you today?" the lady asked

They both order a plate or sweet rice balls. The lady took their order and left.

"So, are you nervous about our mission?" Naruto asked

"W- well I've been on A class missions with Kureni sensei, Kiba and Shino, but I've never been on an S class mission, let alone Super S class." Hinata said

"There's nothing to be worried about Hinata. I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed, she couldn't believe how sudden all of this was. Being called out of the blue for such an important mission after what happened to the village. And it was just her and Naruto! What was the Hokage thinking...

"You don't need to step into the fray again Hinata. I'll make sure I don't get pinned down again so just make sure that you stay back nice and safe." Naruto continued

"B-But I want to help out too, Naruto!" Hinata protested

"I know that Hinata, but this is..."

"I don't care Naruto! I-"

Hinata was cut off by the lady returning with their order.

"hehehe, you may be a hero son" said the lady setting down the plates of riceballs "but you aren't invincible" she said with a smile, turning and walking away.

"huh?" Naruto had a dumb look on his face

Hinata stifled a giggle. They began to eat their riceballs on the bench.

It was different, eating alone with Naruto. Usually if she was out on a mission with her team everyone was relaxed, but Kiba and Akamaru were normally chowing down like crazy, Shino was more reserved and she'd have Kureni sensei for company. But sice they'd all made chunin and their sensei was having a baby, Hinata hadn't had too many of these moments all that often. Lately her meals were restricted to being extremely formal in the Huguya estate.

But with Naruto she felt so carefree and relaxed, sitting here, eating with him. She then blushed and sat bolt upright, both of her hands curled into fists on her lap in embaressment. She hadn't even realised that she was leaning on his shoulder during her thought process.

Naruto smiled, draping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "I'm glad you're ok, Hinata." he said sincerely.

Hinata felt all of the blood rushing to her face but decided not to move and enjoy the moment.

"We'd better get moving, the sun is going down." Naruto said, with a hint of exasperation/dissapointment in his voice. Hinata looked up almost questioningly at him and then remembered the real reason why there were there. Sighing in defeat she got off the bench with Naruto.

"Hold on a second, you forgot" Naruto said, swiping Hinata's lip with his finger where a single grain of rice stuck. He put it in his mouth.

Hinata looked at him shocked.

Naruto then went inside to pay.

"H-Hold on! I'll pay my-"

"Already done" Naruto said "let's go"

* * *

Sooooooo what'd'y'all think? Does it suck? does it rock? Does it sock? You decide! Review it!


End file.
